Death Battle Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Death Battle Fanon Wiki '''Where you can show the combatants and battles that you want in Death Battle! About For fans of Death Battle, there is at least one battle that they'd love to see, but even Death Battle can't cover all of them. Here, whether it has a high chance of happening or not, you can show just how you'd imagine them to be. For information about Death Battle click here! '''Disclamier and Notices This is a fanon wiki and so the content that is created on here solely orginates the imaginations of it’s contributors. This wiki is not associated with Screwattack themselves and should not be treated as if it was associated with them. This wiki also contains fairly violent content and swearing so if you find said content particularly disturbing we’d recommend NOT reading the What-If? Death Battles that are created on here. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated as long as you aren’t trying to fill out the battle sections of a page that has another user’s user category on it without their permission. Any users found doing so will result in Warnings and blocks being given to them. Take note that, due to considerable problems with trolls and vandals, it is automatically required that our members wait for 4 days after first creating an account before they are able to edit, and they must also have a confirmed email address. Also, make sure to read Fandom's terms of use. Their staff members are extremely vigilant at enforcing them. ''' '''We do have a content filter in place that prevents our members from posting various ethnic, sexist, and religious slur words, but please still try to be extremely careful to avoid them (including misspelled versions, with separated letters, or even by quoting somebody else) or the Fandom staff might globally block you for very long periods of time. Death Battle Fanon Wiki Promotion Video (Of Sorts) Important Notice: The promotion section of the video is part of a Hitler predicts/reacts video and while the video contains no offensive material towards groups of people affected by Hitler’s actions, if you do find any content to do with Adolf Hitler in general to be particularly unsettling or uncomfortable we’d recommend that you do not watch said video. Rules First time here? Please review the Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Rules & Guidelines. Before you comment, read this to know the best way to go about it. Milestones 'One Year Anniversary' Technically the celebration of the second year of the DBF's conception, this and the following anniversary celebrated the refounding done by the former founder Nkstjoa and some of the following elder Admins that first shaped the Wiki. AHcontestentry.jpg|AgentHoxton Anniversary Contest Audition.jpg|Ahomeschoolingroudon DBFW FA Shad.png|Shadow7615 Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. ' 'Two Year Anniversary Technically the celebration of the third year of DBF's conception, it follows the same idea as the previous celebration. Some celebrated the Admins of the time both new and old, while some celebrated the users in general. 2016 wasn't the kindest year to the wiki, but it also brought many people together among the various hardships that went on during that year. DBFW Anniversary Banner 2.0.png|Arigarmy V2 The Complete Roster.png|Arigarmy V1 DBFW_Admins.png|GalacticAttorney DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki.png|Commander Ghost IMG 2737.JPG|Breeky Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. 'Third/Fourth Year Anniversary' This celebration in 2017 celebrates the fourth year as it was first conceived by the original founder on August 17th, 2013, before leaving and having it refound by the first refounders and former Admins (which in that calendar would be celebrating the third anniversary). Though the wiki is now mainly run by another person, the Wiki continues to expand and celebrate its long lifespan to this day. Many people celebrated and contributed to the anniversary this year, and for that we are grateful to still be a standing community after all these years. Death Battle Aniversary.jpg|Commander Ghost Thet DBFW Banner.png|Thetmartens Dio's 4th Anniversary Poster.png|Dio the Ludicolo REDONE.jpg|Hipper DBF Collage.jpg|CallMeKnuckles Updated DBF Anniversary Thing.png|PlozAlcachaz Poster.png|Shakaboy Soul's DBFW Poster.png|TheSoulOfMelemele DBBanner2.png|ThatOneNoob Redo.png|Theultimatelifeform Important stuff (2).png|BangJang96 DBF 4th anniverseary V. Hoot.jpg|Hoot Freeman Death Battle Fanon Wiki 4 Anniversary.jpg|Simbiothero Shgdgdhrr.jpg|Plasmalucario 4 Year Poster Den.png|DENSTIFY1 4th anniversary.png|TJman461 Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. Fifth Year Anniversary This celebration in 2018 celebrates the fifth year as it was first conceived by the original founder on August 17th 2013. While many of the wiki's more dedicated contributors left in the later months of 2017 and the early months of 2018 the wiki still remains incredibly active and it's staff team has been working alongside the community to improve the quality of life of the wiki and to help restore the site to it's former glory. As was the case last year, many users contributed to this all-important anniversary with several users creating spectacular and incredibly creative images that celebrated staff members, regular users and What-If? Death Battles from the previous five years which proves that despite the hardships that the wiki has faced throughout it's history it still has a dedicated and close-knit community which the users of the site are eternally grateful for. Death Battle Fanon 5th Anniversary Nkstjoa.png|Nkstjoa Death Battle Fanon Wiki 5th Anniversary (1).jpg|Segakid451 2.0 Death Battle Fanon 5 Years.png|R0Battles Admin Banner.png|Commander Ghost 5th Anniversary - Admins Across Time.png|Shadow7615 Rai's Anniversary Pic .jpg|Raiando DBFWAnniversary.png|StarMario89 DBFW 5th anniversary cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 DBF 5th Anniversary UDD Version.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Bloxxer's DBF 5th Anniversary Poster.png|ROLVeBloxxer 5th anniversary Gog.png|Gogeta46power HAPPY 5TH Anniversary by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Death_Battle_(1).png|BobDehCat Pootis.png|BangJang96 Pootiss.png|BangJang96 5thYear-SS2Link.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Collage_2018-08-17_18_20_17.jpg|Jackthomasmoore Summary completed by current Head Bureaucrat, Big the cat 10. Sixth Year Anniversary This celebration in 2019 celebrates the sixth year as it was first conceived by the original founder on August 17th 2013. Apart from a few new dedicated contributors, the wiki’s community has largely remained the same over the last 12 months and the site itself has generally been more peaceful than in previous years. Efforts were also made to reduce the number of trolls on the wiki and to reorganise the staff team. While images were created honouring various characters, staff members and regular users from the wiki, the community was also encouraged to submit Thumbnails for the first battle page of the wiki (Zelda vs Sofia I) in order thank the wiki Founder for creating the site. Several users submitted Thumbnails for the page which proves that the wiki continues to thrive 6 years after it’s creation, a fact that this community is extremely proud of. Death_Battle_Fanon_6th_Anniversary_Nkstjoa.png|Nkstjoa DBFW_6th_Anniversary_(Dedede).png|EmperorDedede 6_YEARS!!!.png|Sharaku Jr. File:Admins.png|Sharaku Jr. V2 Secondary_staff.png|Sharaku Jr. V3 6_ANNIVERSARY_SIMBIOTHERO.jpg|Simbiothero DBFW_6th_Anniversary,_actually_a_good_place.png|Jioto576 DBFW_6.png|TheBlackDragon4 Death-Battle-6th-Anniversary.jpg|Vrokorta 6yearposter.png|DENSTIFY1 Summary completed by current Head Bureaucrat, Big the cat 10. Create a Page Want to create a new combatant page or make a new Death Battle? Then please follow the page formatting guidelines. On mobile and want to add a battle or a combatant? Click below: Note: PLEASE check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. type=create bgcolor=##FFFACD height=80 width=30 placeholder=Type buttonlabel=Create break=no List of Head Bureaucrats Justin.sommers.50 (Founder) Nkstjoa Arigarmy Big the cat 10 (Incumbent) Community Polls Polls done for fun, and are to be updated after every official Death Battle episode. What did you think of Black Canary VS Sindel? Agreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Agreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Disagreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Disagreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Who are you rooting and betting for in Leonardo VS Jason (Power Rangers)? Rooting and Betting Leonardo Rooting and Betting Jason Rooting Leonardo, Betting Jason Rooting Jason, Betting Leonardo Annual Death Battle Fanon Wikia Award Winners |-| 5th DBF Award Winners= Ghost_Rider_Lobo_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Most Accurate Character Portrayal: Ghost Rider VS Lobo (Big the cat 10’s and EmperorDedede’s version)|link=Ghost Rider VS Lobo Guts_Dimitri_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Most Effort and Dedication/Best Writing: Guts VS Dimitri|link=Guts VS Dimitri Nami_Yuffie_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Analysis: Nami vs Yuffie|link=Nami vs Yuffie Mega_Man_Battle_Royale_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Battle Royale: Mega Man Battle Royale|link=Mega Man Battle Royale Ben_Tommy_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Story: Ben Tennyson vs Tommy Oliver|link=Ben Tennyson vs Tommy Oliver Max_Akihiro_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Character Dialogue: Max Irvaron vs Akihiro Dragoscale|link=Max Irvaron vs Akihiro Dragoscale Akame_Ryuko_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Season Premiere: Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi|link=Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi Deadpool_Mask_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Choreography: Deadpool VS The Mask (Zacisawesome101’s and EmperorDedede’s version)|link=Deadpool vs The Mask Widowmaker_Nova_Terra_1st_Thumbnail.png |#1 for Best Kill: Widowmaker vs Nora Terra|link=Widowmaker vs Nova Terra Soldier_D.Va_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Reasoning: Soldier vs D.Va|link=Soldier vs D.Va Blast_Godzilla_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Kaiju Battle: Blast (Epic Boss Fighter vs Godzilla|link=Blast (Epic Boss Fighter) vs Godzilla Aquaman_Namor_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Wiz and Boomstick: Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner (Big the cat 10’s version)|link=Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner Deadpool_Mask_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Fanon Battle that became Official: Deadpool vs The Mask (Zacisawesome101’s and EmperorDedede’s version)|link=Deadpool vs The Mask Ben_Tommy_1st_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Overall Battle of 2019: Ben Tennyson vs Tommy Oliver|link=Ben Tennyson vs Tommy Oliver |-| 4th DBF Awards Winners= Pan Nkstjoa Supergirl Fake Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Writing/Most Effort and Dedication: Pan vs. Supergirl|link=User_blog:Nkstjoa/Pan_(Nkstjoa)_vs._Supergirl The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn.png|#1 for Best In-Fight Story/Plot: The Chosen Undead vs. The Last Dragonborn|link=The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn Backgrounder (288).png|#1 for Best Villain Battle: Darkseid vs. Thanos|link=Darkseid vs. Thanos Eddard Stark vs Boromir 0.png|#1 for Best Analysis Sections & Most Reasonable Results: Eddard Stark vs. Boromir|link=Eddard Stark vs Boromir Cuphead vs Bendy Cartoonfan V2.jpg|#1 for Best Overall Battle: Bendy vs. Cuphead|link=Bendy vs Cuphead Guts Kratos Fake Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Kill: Guts vs. Kratos|link=Kratos VS Guts !Azula vs Kimiko.png|#1 for Best Thumbnail: Azula vs. Kimiko|link=Azula vs Kimiko !Saitama vs Azrael.png|#1 for Best "Anime vs. Video Game" Battle: Saitama vs. Azrael|link=Saitama vs Azrael !Seryu vs Shadow Labrys 0.png|#1 for Most Accurate Character Portrayal: Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Shadow Labrys|link=Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys Ultron Sigma vs Doctor StrangeFate.png|#1 for Best Season Finale: UltronSigma vs. Doctor StrangeFate|link=Ultron Sigma vs Doctor StrangeFate Calamari Warlords.png|#1 for Best Season Finale: Vilgax vs. Shredder|link=Vilgax VS Shredder Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Wiz and Boomstick: Jin Kazama vs. Ryu|link= Jin Kazama vs. Ryu GL vs Star Lord.png|#1 for Best "Marvel vs. DC" Battle: Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs. Star-Lord|link=Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) vs Star Lord !Shadow vs Karai 0.png|#1 for Best "Close Call": Shadow vs. Karai|link=Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) vs Karai !DB Prince Charming vs Prince Hans 1.png|#1 for Best Choreography: Prince Charming vs. Hans|link=Prince Charming vs Hans |-| 2nd DBF Awards Winners= Hulk_Doomsday_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|#1 for Best "Hero vs. Villain" Battle: Hulk vs. Doomsday|link=Hulk vs. Doomsday Aqua_Erza_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best "Magic" Battle: Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet|link=Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet LinkVSora.jpeg|#1 for Best "Sword" Battle: Link VS Sora (SlashLion5K’s version)|link=Link VS Sora DB16.PNG|#1 for Best Analysis Sections: Prophet vs. The Predator|link=Prophet vs. The Predator Nicktoons_Villains_Battle_Royale_-_Fake_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Battle Royale: Nicktoons Villians Battle Royale|link=Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale Po_vs_aang.png|#1 for Best Boomstick Pun: Po VS Aang|link=Po VS Aang Backgrounder_(570).png|#1 for Best Deathless Battle: Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron|link=Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron Hulk_Doomsday_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|#1 for Best Fanon Version of an Official Battle: Hulk vs. Doomsday|link=Hulk vs. Doomsday DusknoirVSLucina_Season3.png|#1 for Best Fight Choreography: Dusknoir VS Lucina|link=Dusknoir VS Lucina Ganon_vs_sauron.png|#1 for Best Kill: Ganondorf vs Sauron|link=Ganondorf vs Sauron Screenshot_(178).png|#1 for Best Music Usage: Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett|link=Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett Ulquiorra_Obito_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Overall Battle: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha|link=Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha Mettaton_vs_Waluigi-0.png|#1 for Best Thumbnail: Mettaton vs Waluigi|link=Mettaton vs Waluigi Blaze_VS_Lucina_(by_DoomFest).png|#1 for Best Writing: Blaze VS Lucina|link=Blaze VS Lucina JV_vs_FW-0.jpg|#1 for Closest Battle: Jill Valentine vs. Frank West (Dead Rising)|link=Jill Valentine vs. Frank West (Dead Rising) Homer_Simpson_Peter_Griffin_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|#1 for Funniest Battle: Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin (Jellybean1270’s and Nkstjoa version)|link=Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Fawful_vs_Sans-1.png|#1 for Most Accurate Character Portrayal: Fawful vs Sans|link=Fawful vs Sans Dunban_vs_shanks.png|#1 for Most Accurate Wiz & Boomstick Portrayal: Dunban Vs. Shanks|link=Dunban Vs. Shanks W_vs_EJ-0.jpg|#1 for Most Reasonable Results: Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger|link=Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger |-| 1st DBF Awards Winners= Hulk_Doomsday_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|#1 for Best Season Finale: Hulk vs. Doomsday|link=Hulk vs. Doomsday ZeroVMKnight.jpg|#1 for Most Emotional Battle: Zero VS Meta Knight|link=Zero VS Meta Knight Backgrounder_(391).png|#1 for Most Gruesome Battle: Guts vs. Wolverine|link=Guts vs. Wolverine Tabuu_vs_Palkia.png|#1 for Most Destructive Battle: Tabuu vs Palkia|link=Tabuu vs Palkia Backgrounder_(179).png|#1 for Best Overall Battle: Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 (Fedora Lord Para 348’s version)|link=Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 Esdeath_VS_Sub-Zero_-_Fake_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Most Unexpected Results: Esdeath VS Sub-Zero|link=Esdeath VS Sub-Zero Backgrounder_(129).png|#1 for Best 'Girls Only' Battle: Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (Fedora Lord Para 348’s version)|link=Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose Captain_America_VS_Albert_Wesker.png|#1 for Closest Battle: Captain America vs. Albert Wesker|link=Captain America vs. Albert Wesker Lloyd_Kirito_Fake_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Starting Battle: Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito|link=Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito Backgrounder_(170).png|#1 for Best "Battle of the Genders" Battle: Dante vs. Homura Akemi|link=Dante vs. Homura Akemi Ash_VS_Lucccccccy.png|#1 for Best Team Battle: Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia|link=Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia Backgrounder_(260).png|#1 for Best Kill: Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon|link=Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon Captain_falcon_vs_ryu_by_brave_king_shishio-d8ggzpa.png|#1 for Best Thumbnail: Captain Falcon VS Ryu|link=Captain Falcon VS Ryu Tao_Wesker_Fake_Thumbnail_V2.png|#1 for Best Long Battle: Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker|link=Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker Backgrounder_(166).png|#1 for Best Battle Royale: Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Fedora Lord Para 348’s version)|link=Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale Captain_falcon_vs_ryu_by_brave_king_shishio-d8ggzpa.png|#1 for Best Boomstick Pun: Captain Falcon VS Ryu|link=Captain Falcon VS Ryu Silver_VS_Mewtwo.jpg|#1 for Most Reasonable Results: Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Chesknight’s version)|link=Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo Backgrounder_(271).png|#1 for Funniest Battle: Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy|link=Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy Inspector_Gadget_VS_Bebop_and_Rocksteady.png|#1 for Best Dialogue: Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady|link=Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady Inspector_Gadget_VS_Bebop_and_Rocksteady.png|#1 for Best Writing: Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady|link=Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady ZeroVMKnight.jpg|#1 for Most Intense Battle: Zero VS Meta Knight|link=Zero VS Meta Knight Sesshomaru_VS_Meta_Knight.png|#1 for Best Fight Intro: Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight|link=Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight Astro_Boy_Mega_Man_Fake_Thumbnail.png|#1 for Best Short Battle: Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man|link=Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man Kalos_Royale.png|#1 for Best Season Premiere: Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale|link=Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale Backgrounder_(168).png|#1 for Best Joke Battle: Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp|link=Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp Category:Community